Rip Me Apart
by Truth's Journey
Summary: Screams were heard all through Whitechapel. He gets a sick satisfaction from from watching them howl. Jack the Ripper is on the prowl. From Hell..Catch me when you can... - Co-Written with mytruthaboutlife and Twilight Journey -
1. From Bad to Worse

_We do not own Ghost Hunt._

**1**

**From Bad to Worse**

* * *

_From Hell…Catch me when you can…_

Rose Donalds was found early Monday, October 24, in Whitechapel, London, England. Authorities are confounded by the striking cruelty of the seemingly innocent woman who was found ripped open. The identity as well as further details has yet…

Naru paused in the middle of reading the internet page as Mai dropped files unceremoniously onto his desk. She had been in a rather foul mood all day, especially after she ran into Naru while holding his tea and had dropped it all over the floor.

"Mai, there is no reason for such racket," muttered Naru, shutting the laptop and leaning backwards into his chair. He took a moment to examine his assistant as she accidently backed into his shelf and knocked a few books off. Amusement pulled on the corner of his lips as she grumbled angrily.

"Those are the case files for you to review," she growled, straightening to replace the books on the shelf. Naru lifted his black book.

"Not interested."

Mai paused and counted backwards from ten.

"You haven't even looked at them," she said from behind clenched teeth. Naru sighed, leaned forward, opened the top file, and then flicked the cover shut again.

"There, now fetch me some tea." Mai glared at him for several moments, Naru matching her gaze uninterestedly.

Finally she crossed her arms and spat, "Naru, I am not a dog. I do not fetch. And I am no longer just your assistant. I am your girlfriend and you'd do well to remember that."

Naru laid his arms on his desk and leaned forward, motioning with his finger for Mai to lean in as well. Quicker than sound, Naru placed his lips against hers gently. Mai, shocked at first, relaxed into the kiss. He pulled away long before Mai was ready for him to.

"I know exactly who and what you are to me, Mai. I do not need you to tell me such things," he muttered softly. Mai rested her hands on her hips, wandering how much that was true.

"What were you reading when I came in?" she asked. Naru froze for a millisecond, taken aback by how she had noticed that. However, he recovered before Mai could realize the change in his demeanor and chose not to respond, which didn't go unnoticed by Mai. Instead of pressing him further, Mai chose to return to the front room.

Four years she had worked there, two of which she had dated her egotistical, narcissistic boss. Her very first investigation was where he had received the nickname "Naru". Now it was almost as normal to them, maybe even more so, than his actual name. The reason for his nickname may have been one of his biggest faults, seeing how often it caused him to push himself too hard, but he wouldn't be the Naru Mai had come to love.

Mai smiled gently as she remembered the first time he had admitted it. She had always thought that he would be awful at being romantic, but like everything else, he excelled and swept Mai right off her feet. For two months they dated before he had invited her to live with him. Well, actually more like demanded. She had stayed over so many times so that he could either help her study or she could help with a case that moving in seemed almost natural. Mai of course had feared that they might not get along well, but being around him almost all the time was as wonderful as it was annoying. It only made her love him more; made her love the normal narcissistic, sarcastic, pushy Naru.

"Mai, clean up the backroom as soon as you are done."

Although right now he was being the normal royal pain.

"Stupid spoiled brat—always bossing me around like I'm some kind of slave—no respect around here," Mai huffed as she shuffled dejectedly towards the kitchen. Just as the kettle began to whistle however, there was the ding of the door opening. Mai grabbed a towel and, wiping her hands, walked towards the front where she found a very tall, bald man. He definitely was not from Japan. Next to him, a short woman smiled at Mai.

"May I help you?" Mai asked. The man just looked at her, but the woman spoke in a high pitched voice.

"I am sorry, Mr. Rones does not speak Japanese. I am his translator." Mai raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well, my english isn't as good as my boss but I'm decent enough. Nice to meet you, Mr. Rones, my name is Mai. I'm one of Na-Mr. Shibuya's assistants. How may we help you?" said Mai, hoping she hadn't mispronounced anything. Mr. Rones blinked.

"You say your boss is Mr. Shibuya?" Mai nodded as he exchanged a glance with the translator. "I believe there has been some mistake. I am looking for Mr. Davis. His parents said this was where I could find him."

Mai was about to reply when Naru's office door opened. Mr. Rones brushed past her and slipped his hand into Naru's.

"Oliver Davis, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Arnold Rones."

Mai gave Naru a confused look.

"Um, Naru, what is he talking about?" She asked in Japanese.

Naru's expression was unreadable as he directed Mr. Rones to one of the couches.

"Mai, fetch Lin," said Naru.

"Why did he call you Oliver Davis?" Mai asked. Naru gave her a look that clearly said to be quiet and do as he asked, but Mai stood stalk still.

"Naru, I want answers. Why is he calling you Oliver Davis? That's not your name. Why won't you tell him that?"

Naru straightened with a snap and advanced on Mai to grab her arm. Roughly, he pulled her into his office and shut the door. There was a click as Mai reached for the handle. Disbelievingly, she jiggled the locked door handle.

"Naru!" she shrieked, banging on the wood. "Naru open this door!" She banged a little more but no one came. Finally, giving up, she shrieked, "Jerk," and kicked the door, achieving nothing but a sore toe.

Hobbling over to his desk chair, Mai grabbed his laptop and opened an internet browser. A quick search brought up several links on the famed Oliver Davis and choosing quickly, Mai found a page with information on the famed psychic and her heart stopped.

Staring up from the page was a younger version of Naru.

It was like her brain couldn't accept it. Naru was actually Oliver Davis. Why had he never told her? Tears streamed from her eyes as she shut the laptop.

"That jerk," she whispered, wiping her eyes. Suddenly, she didn't want to be within three miles of Naru, much less in his office. No wonder she had never met his parents. It may have revealed that he was lying about who he was.

Hadn't she showed him that she was trustworthy? Didn't he know that she loved him more than anything else? Obviously not. Did he even love her? Mai, lowered her head onto her crossed arms, letting her silent sobs shake her.

An hour later, Mai heard the cling of the bell which announced Mr. Rones' departure. Mai stood and moved towards the door, anger and hurt still swirling through her veins.

There was a click and then the door opened slowly to reveal Naru. The moment she could see an opening, Mai rushed forward. Unfortunately, Naru was quicker and, as she brushed against him, he snagged her shoulders.

"We need to talk," he said in a low voice.

"No we don't," snapped Mai, struggling against his hold.

"Mai, stop. This is ridiculous."

"No," yelled Mai, continuing to struggle, "ridiculous is not telling you girlfriend who you were! Ridiculous is letting her live in a home with a complete stranger. That's ridiculous, so let me go!"

"Mai, calm down," he said, trying to pull her closer, but Mai only fought harder.

"I thought you trusted me! I thought you loved me! How am I supposed to believe anything you ever said?" Mai sobbed.

"Mai…"

"Let me go or I'll scream!" she threatened, cutting him off. He, none-the-less, refused to release his hold on the squirming girl, so she began to cry, "Help! Help me, someo—"

Naru released her and Mai stumbled backwards and fell into a small table, knocking a lamp off. It shattered on the floor.

The tears started fresh as she pushed herself back up and Lin came out.

"Why?" Mai shrieked. "Why would you hide this from me?"

"You are overreacting. I'm going to have Lin take you home," said Naru, reaching out for Mai's shoulder gently. However, she just brushed his arm away.

"I'm not going back to that house. I quit Naru! Wait no, it's not Naru. I was employed under Naru. I was dating Naru. I guess I can't technically quit since you're Oliver Davis," Mai snarled. Naru's eyes widened in slight shock. He watched her run from the office, something inside of him breaking.

Mai just kept running until she couldn't run anymore.

* * *

Update Soon


	2. Falls Apart

_We do not own Ghost Hunt._

**2**

**Falls Apart**

* * *

Naru sighed wearily as he slumped against the door jam. He heard Lin shift slightly next to him and glanced up at the man.

"I really don't need the lecture right now Lin," he mumbled as he straitened and went to search for his coat. It was silent for a moment as he grabbed the black fabric off the back of Mai's desk chair.

"You should have told her," Lin said quietly as he watched the young man slip on his coat, "she deserved to know."

Naru paused and turned slightly so that Lin was just in his line of sight.

"I was going to tell her soon," at the man's disbelieving look Naru sighed again, "I was. Remember when I told you that you didn't need to come to the office on Saturday because no one was going to be here?"

When Lin nodded he cocked an eyebrow and held out a hand briefly before letting it fall back to his side, "There you go. I had reserved that entire day to tell her. I knew we were going to need the time."

It was Lin's turn to sigh as he watched Naru make his way to the front door. When the door was open Lin breathed, "You better find her."

Naru paused again, a frown on his face, "I will."

"I mean it Oliver," the words were spoken as quietly as ever but there was no mistaking the threat, "You better pray you find her or I won't be the only one you'll have to face."

Naru's hand tightened on the door handle briefly before it loosened and he stepped over the threshold, sending a whispered reply in his wake, "I know."

The door shut with a soft "click".

He searched searched in all of the obvious places. He searched in all of the non-obvious places. He searched high and low, left and right. He went to her old house; her old apartment. He even went to her parent's grave.

There was nothing. Not a single thing that could tell him where she was or where she had been.

It wasn't until nearly three o'clock in the morning that he finally got a call.

It was the Monk.

Monk made his way to his front door and opened it quietly. He glanced at who was standing on his doorstep before moving over to let whoever it was into his apartment.

He surveyed the person without a word as they shrugged out of their jacket and rested it over their arm. A pale hand went up to run through dark hair tiredly.

"How is she?"

Monk didn't reply for a while as he thought of the sleeping girl in his guest room.

"She's okay," he eventually said as he turned and started into his kitchen, Naru close behind, "She's very tired though."

"I'm not surprised."

It was quiet again as Naru sat at the table and Monk went about making tea in the microwave so as not to wake Mai up.

Soon a cup of tea was placed in front of Naru and Monk was sitting across from him at the table.

"She knows," it was a statement, not a question.

Naru didn't bother with being surprised. He had always thought that the Monk might know. After all, he was a rather adamant follower of his work. He was bound to find out eventually. This merely confirmed it.

Naru nodded.

"I'm rather surprised at how hard she took the news." Monk leaned back in his chair and rested his ankle on one of his knees. "I figured she'd be more open about it."

"She very well could have," Naru mumbled around his cup as he stared off into the distance, "if she had heard it from me."

Monk's foot hit the tiled floor with a dull "Thud".

"You mean you didn't tell her?" His voice held disbelief and a hint of anger. "Why didn't you tell her? And if you didn't tell her then how did she find out?"

Naru sighed and set down his cup, "I was planning on telling her this weekend. Then this man who didn't speak any Japanese came into the office today and asked to see me."

Monk's face distorted into confusion, "What's so weird about that? You always have people who can't speak Japanese asking for you."

Naru gave a small humorless and sarcastic smile as he picked up his cup and replied before taking a sip of the quickly cooling liquid, "He asked for Mr. Davis."

"Oh," was the still slightly confused reply.

Naru set down his now empty cup and rested his elbows on the table while he clasped his hands together, "Not surprisingly, she ended up putting two and two together somehow. She ran out of the office. I'd been searching for hours when you called."

Monk stayed quiet as he watched his boss think. He was rather surprised at how open the man was being. He knew that it wouldn't last for very long. He could already see him shutting down. So, he went to safer territory.

"Who was the man? What did he want?"

Naru glanced at the man across from his and watched him for a second before replying, "His name is Johnathan Rones. He's the Mayor of Whitechapel, London, England."

Whitechapel…Why did it sound familiar?

"Isn't that the place where all those girls are being murdered?"

The back clad man nodded his head, "I see you've been reading the story as well. Everyone there is stumped. They've called in at least forty different Paranormal Investigative teams before the Mayor finally decided to call upon me."

There was a slight pause. Monk could see him working out something in his head.

Coming to a conclusion, Naru continued, "At first, I did point out that it might not be paranormal at all. He agreed but asked me to come out anyway to see if I could solidify the speculations of it being or not being paranormal. I said I would. Considering the accelerated danger of this case, I'm not going to ask any of you to come, especially not if any of you don't wish to participate. I will leave that decision up to yourselves and wish to express my appreciation to any of you who do wish to come. Here in lies a problem though."

Monk raised an eyebrow as he sat back and crossed his arms. He had already decided he was going to go when Naru had said that he had accepted the case. There were going to be many problems, he knew, but what would make him speak of one out loud?

Naru let out a very tired sigh, "When I and whoever decides to go, go, I will not be able to switch with anyone or be able to change my name to hide who I am. The Mayor publicly announced that he was going to come and get me and once that was out, there was no way I was going to be able to hide who I am to anyone if I chose to agree to go take a look. I'm quite certain that by now, the Queen knows that I am returning to England briefly and that my parents are just waiting for the call from Lin where he tells them that I am in Whitechapel. All of this in mind, it will make this case ten times more tiring. There will be pestering and camera crews and newspapers and absolutely no privacy. It may get to be a bit overwhelming."

Monk took the break to absorb everything he had been told. He glanced at Naru to see him looking out the kitchen window to the sky where the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Monk's mind was still made up.

"I'm going."

Naru's eyes jerked to the Monk in shock. The man's face was set in determination and his lips were in a grim line, "You may have lied to us about your identity but I can kind of understand your reasoning. Mai might be taking it hard right now but I'm confident that she will forgive you and that everyone else will understand after a little explaining. Despite all of that, you're still our friend and you still mean a lot to all of us. I know that everyone will help you anyway they can. Count on it."

Naru was still in a shocked daze when he was done talking. After a minute it all sunk in and the young man broke into a small smile and he nodded his head gratefully.

After a few seconds something occurred to Naru and he looked back over at the Monk, "Where did she call from? I looked everywhere."

Just as Monk opened his mouth to reply a terrified scream pierced the air.

Both men jerked their heads towards the guest room then were on their feet and running through the apartment, both knowing who had screamed.

Mai.

_Mai blinked open her eyes as white light scorched her retinas and the thick smell of copper assaulted her senses. She could hear a low mumbling and something ripping open wetly. She bit back a groan and brought her hand to her throbbing head as she tried to figure out where she was._

_Slowly her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she sat up fighting off a wave of dizziness. She was in an old beat down room that had wash brown wood walls and very little space. A low chuckle behind her made her whirl around. There was a man leaning over a bed with a surgical knife in his hand and what looked like blood all over a leather apron that was tied around his waist._

_Not being quite able to see what was on the bed that had caught the man's attention so deeply, Mai grabbed onto the wall nearest to her and painfully pulled herself up onto her feet. Taking deep breaths only to nearly choke at the thickness of the copper smell, she tried to make the room stop spinning for more than a second. When she was sure she wouldn't pass back out, she turned back to the man and the object on the bed that had his attention._

_It was a woman. _

_She was just laying there, her head to the side and her clothes ripped apart. Her hair was a dark red, her skin pale, and her eyes stunning emerald. She was a beautiful woman who seemed to just be resting._

_If only her throat wasn't sliced open._

_The man's face was shadowed but Mai was able to see the sick grin on his face as he raised the knife and rested it on the hollow of the woman's neck. With a gleeful chuckle slight pressure was put on the skin and the knife was slowly dragged down the pale body until it reached the woman's thigh, thick, red blood oozing from the wound._

_Mai gagged as the man put down the knife before reaching up and prying apart the flesh. He laughed again and brought his hand up to inhale before darting his tongue out and licking the blood off his hand._

_It was too much for Mai. She covered her eyes, dropped to the ground, curled up into a ball, and did what she had been wanting to do since she realized the woman was dead._

_She screamed._

* * *

Update Soon - Twilight


	3. The Truth

_We do not own Ghost Hunt._

**Chapter 3 – The Truth**

* * *

Something grabbed Mai and pulled her into an embrace. She didn't resist, her shaking form collapsing into the man's chest as sobs ran through her. Whoever was holding her gently stroked her hair as Mai tried to calm herself. Finally, she was able to pull away.

"Monk, I…" but she stopped talking as Naru released her.

"What did you see?" asked Monk and Mai, happy to have the distraction, cast her gaze onto Takigawa. Then, her momentary composure slipped and Naru gathered her back into his arms as she began to hyperventilate again.

"What happened?" whispered Naru.

"Th-this m-m-man—h-he had th-this wo-wom-man on a b-b-bed. Her whole b-body w-was c-cu-cut o-open. The b-blood w-w-was everywhere and…"but Mai couldn't finish. She shut her eyes and focused on relaxing every muscle in her body.

"Naru, the case…you don't think she saw..." murmured Monk. Naru didn't make a reply as he held Mai as if he never thought he would see her again. Maybe he thought so.

"Wh-what c-case?" Mai asked tearfully, trying to get her mind into the conversation and out of the dream.

Naru was quiet for several moments, but he eventually replied, "The case the man brought to us earlier. It's very likely your dream reflected one of the recent or, perhaps, past murders."

Mai wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this. In fact, she wasn't even sure about how she felt being in Naru's arms. Perhaps it was too much to comprehend at once.

"Takigawa, give us a moment," commanded Naru, his voice as stoic as ever. What was he up to?

"Sure, sure," chimed Monk, happy to have an excuse to escape from the tense atmosphere. As soon as they heard the click of the door, Mai pushed against Naru's chest which signaled she wanted to be let go. Naru obliged and stood, giving her room.

"You really are Oliver Davis aren't you," whispered Mai. Naru took a deep breath to keep his unsteady inner thoughts from affecting his steady outer demeanor.

"Yes." Mai shut her eyes tightly as the emotion she had felt that whole time threatened to tear her apart once again.

"Why?" she muttered inaudibly.

"Excuse me?" asked Naru. Mai shot a watery glare his direction.

"Why did you never tell me? Why didn't you trust me?" she began, her voice raising as she brought her fisted hands up next to her head. "I thought I had shown you how much I love you. Why could you never tell me? Why? Why! WHY!" Naru shot across to her, grabbing Mai's arms as she began to sob again.

"I-I don't u-understand," she wailed. "Why? I thought you loved m-me."

"I do!"

Mai gasped, taken aback by the forcefulness of his voice. Her head shot up and he captured her eyes with his own. For once she could see all the way through him. All of his pain, all his anger…all his love. It was all plain before her as if his eyes were windows into the very depths of his soul.

"Mai, you don't understand," he voiced with such deep sincerity that Mai believed him now like she never had before. "You _are_ my whole world. I love you more than I have loved anything else. There were no expectations around you. I didn't have responsibilities to be great—to be the Oliver Davis the world expected. I came here to escape being that man because of all the pain that name held for me. Being _your_ Naru gave me the new start I needed and I feared that you would get caught up in the drama if you knew who I was. That you might leave. But I know now that you would have loved me for me no matter what name I went by."

Never before had he been straighter with her. No lies, no hiding. Naru's heart was hers entirly to examine.

"I was going to tell you this coming Saturday," he muttered quietly, dropping his eyes to where Mai's hands were enclosed in his on her lap. They sat there for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Naru, I—I need some time to think about this. Alone—please."

And then Naru's face closed up, his eyes reverting back to unreadable as he stood and dropped Mai's hands. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye as he leaned down and his hand caressed the side of her face. For an almost unbearable amount of time, his lips pressed against her forehead. Once released, Mai waited for him to shut the door on the way out before she collapsed.

Naru paused outside of the door, listening as Mai returned to crying. It was all he could do to not go back in.

"Everything okay?" asked the tentative voice of Takigawa. Naru turned and adjusted his posture.

"Allow her to stay here for a few days," said Naru, pulling out his phone and pressing a speed dial.

"Of course, should I…"

"Leave her alone. I'll send Lin with some of her things." With that, Naru left the apartment.

Two Days Later…

The chiming announced someone entering the office and Naru looked up hopefully, however, it was only Lin returning from lunch. Disappointed, Naru looked back to the file.

"Has she called?" asked Lin quietly. Naru made no reply.

"We leave tonight, Naru, you may want to make an effort to visit her."

"Lin, it's better you stay out of it." Lin stared at his irritable boss for a while longer before turning to open the door.

"You're in luck," he said as he pulled on the handle.

Mai, who had been unsure if she was quite ready to come in, fell through the door with a shriek. Bewildered and red faced with chagrin, Mai straightened quickly to try and conserve what little dignity she had left. Naru stood, a million emotions flashing through his eyes in a matter of milliseconds.

"Ma-may I speak with you?"she asked, biting her lip and shifting her weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Of course." Naru led the way into his office and shut the door behind Mai, his nerves barely contained behind his stony outer shield.

She walked forward and leaned comfortably on his desk, taking her time in facing him. Finally her eyes met his and she held his gaze, almost searchingly watching him watch her. They stood like that for ages until Naru could no longer stand it.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice unintentionally hard.

"For you to be honest with me and answer my questions."

Naru blinked in disbelief. Was that all?

"Okay." Mai crossed her arms and squared her shoulders, chewing the inside of her cheek as she sorted her thoughts.

"What have you been doing for the past few days?" Naru, once again, blinked in disbelief. Surely that wasn't the question she wanted to ask.

"Mai, you don't need to make small talk with me. Ask me exactly what you want to know," he said. Mai raised her eyebrows.

"I did."

Naru scrutinized her until finally he gave in and declared, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Mai laughed humorlessly. "Naru, have you missed me while I was gone?"

"Of course, that much should be ob—"

"You said I was your world. Was that true?"

"Yes, I never want you to dou—"

Mai walked forward and placed her hand gently on his cheek so he would quiet.

"Naru, when you are separated from your world what is there left for you to do? How do you keep on doing what you have been? I'll ask you again….what have you been doing for the past few days?"

Mai watched as Naru's composure began to slip. She allowed him to walk away towards the window as he collected his thoughts.

"Mai—these past few days have been—there's not a word to describe what hell I've been through. Every day I awoke to that same empty apartment. I spent all day at work jumping up every time the door alarm sounded or the phone rang. At night, I walked through the halls, down to your bedroom, towards the kitchen, and everywhere else a memory came to me. I've spent this whole time remembering how you smell, how soft your skin felt, how your lips…." Naru fell silent, unable to contain his emotions if he kept talking. He watched people below walk back and forth as the quietness rang through his ears.

Then narrow arms gently wound their way around his waist, small hands pressing against his chest as he felt a face rest against his back. Naru pulled her around into his arms and kissed the top of her head, relishing in the smell of her hair.

"No more secrets," she whispered. "You tell me everything from now on."

"Deal." Mai smiled and pulled away from his embrace only to stand tip toes and press her lips to his. Contentedly, Naru held her and made a promise to himself. Never again would he let her go.

Then, he let go of her waist as she made to return to his desk.

"So…what's this new case I had a dream about?" she asked, gingerly running her hand along the polished wood.

Naru reached out and extricated a file from the rubbish covering his desk. Mai made to take it but Naru pulled it back.

"Mai, have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?"

Mai gave Naru and odd look as she shook her head. Naru sighed.

"Then I would prefer you not to look at these files."

Mai followed Naru around his desk.

"Why?"

Naru reached out and pulled her back into his arms. "Mai, it's bad enough you have to see what you do in your dreams. You need not see this file."

"Oh, um, okay. Well, thank you. When do we leave?" asked Mai.

"I never said you were coming," replied Naru, causing Mai to smirk.

"I did, and I don't intend to argue it. I've already had dreams and I'll keep having them until this case is solved and you need me to do that. So when are we leaving?" Naru paused, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Tonight."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Update Soon,

Truth.


	4. Stepping Into Chaos

"Talking" - Japanese

"_Talking" _- English

_We do not own Ghost Hunt_

**4**

**Stepping Into Chaos**

* * *

She thought he was stupid…and a jerk. Who waits till the night you leave for a case to tell your employee that you are leaving for a case that night? And only give them an hour to pack? Seriously?

Mai sighed from her position in the plane seat as she crossed her arms. She couldn't really be mad at him though. After all, she was the one that avoided him like the black plaque. He didn't really have much choice in the matter. So, she packed what she could and two hours later was being whisked off in a private airplane to Whitechapel, London, England to face what awaited their little group.

Though, two minutes later when she glanced out the grounded plane's window, she wasn't very happy by what she saw. No, her semi-calm Zen had suddenly been replaced with terror. She quickly glanced to the seat next to her where Naru sat to see him rubbing his eyes tiredly before she whipped her head back around to stare out the window again.

"Uh…" was all she could manage and even then it was more like a squeak.

Just then the seat belt sign turned off and all of SPR stood to gather their respective stuff as one. She heard Naru heave a sigh next to her as he steeled himself for what was waiting once he stepped foot off the plane. Resigned to his fate he stood and started to gather his things but Mai stayed glued to her seat.

"Mai," he gently coaxed as he bent down and nudged her legs out of the way so that he could grab her carry on out from under her seat, "we need to get off. I know you're a little shocked but we can't stay."

"But," she croaked not taking her eyes off the ground below.

"No buts Mai," he had put her bag in the seat he had been sitting in and had leaned against the back of the seat in front of him while he watched her, "we have to get off. Besides, we are the last ones on the plane."

She looked at him, her mouth open to argue before it snapped shut as her eyes took in the rest of the plane. They really were the last ones to go.

"But Naru," she suddenly burst out with renewed vigor but still clutching the arm rests and still parked in her seat as if gravity was trying to suck her into the core of the earth, "there are so many cameras and news trucks; so many people who look like vultures waiting to dive for the kill as soon as you drop. How are you _not nervous?"_

Mai's voice had suddenly gone shrill at the end of her little triad and - much to Naru's amusement – seemed to be having a miniature panic attack. He choked down a laugh knowing it would only serve to anger the girl and made his face seem passive before trying to calm Mai down.

"After spending ten years of my life under the constant watch of a camera and journalist of some kind, I learned to get used to it quite fast. Just ignore them, don't speak to them unless absolutely necessary or I tell you otherwise, and always watch what you say when they are around. If you do that you'll have nothing to worry about."

Mai gulped as she and their stuff was hauled off the seats and dragged to the door before nearly bumping into Naru's back when he pulled up short. Curiously she looked around him to look at Lin who was standing just inside the door looking down the steps. His frame took up the entire doorway and his stance screamed intimidating and Mai suddenly understood why he was Naru's bodyguard. Just looking at him would make someone definitely think twice about approaching.

She watched as he glanced at Naru who nodded slightly before chancing a glance at her and then seemingly mentally and physically prepared themselves for something. That something, she assumed, was what was waiting for them at the bottom of those steps. Mai became more worried. Was it that bad?

Lin took the carry on bags from Naru then started down the stairs and she heard him immediately get swarmed with questions that got no answers. She heard Naru sigh tiredly just before he went to stand in front of the doorway making Mai stumble from her position of leaning on him. He glanced at her as he gestured for her to go stand by his side. Hesitantly she did so and squeezed his hand tightly when he laced them together.

"Are you ready," he asked quietly as he stared at the crowd of people.

After a second she nodded.

Taking another cleansing breath he stepped out onto the first step. The noise level increased tenfold. She could hear them calling his name, each one a different way.

"_Oliver Davis_…"

"_Professor Davis_…"

"_Mr. Davis_…"

"_Professor Oliver_…"

"_Oliver_…"

That one annoyed her the most. What right did that person have to call him by his first name? Although, she supposed they might do things differently there in England.

She watched him scan the crowed as he stepped down to the second step then turned and held his hand out for her to take. Confused mummers ran through the crowd. Mai stood frozen as she stared at his hand and gulped again. She looked up and saw the reassuring look on Naru's face and instantly relaxed. She squared he shoulders, took his hand, and let him help her out onto the first step.

Just as instantly as when Naru had stepped out the crowd fell silent. Mai looked up and finally got a real look at all who was there. Reporters for what looked like everywhere had gathered at the bottom of the stairs where the rest of SPR had positioned themselves to make a kind of barrier to keep anyone from going up the stairs. The crowd was ten rows deep and fifteen rows wide and everyone seemed to either have a camera or a microphone. And they were all staring at her. To say it was overwhelming would be an understatement.

"Why are they all staring," Mai whispered as they made their way the rest of the way down the stairs.

"_Apparently_," Naru replied in English with a hint of resentment in his voice and not bothering to be quiet, "_It's hard not to stare when the great Oliver Davis comes home with a woman_."

Mai, Monk, and Yasuhara desperately tried not to snicker as many of the reporters turned away at his words.

They had reached the ground by then. Mai shifted as the silence continued and almost sighed in relief when a man at the front of the crowed cleared his throat and asked a question.

"_Doctor Davis_," the English speaking man managed not to flinch when Naru turned to him. When Naru continued to watch him the man took that as a good sign and forged ahead, "_Everyone in England is very much aware that you and your brother both disappeared sometime last year with no contact from Eugene and very little from you_-"

Mai jerked her head around to Naru and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose for patience. Out of the corner of his mouth he said to her, "There is still quite a lot to the story. You have to understand that we really haven't had a chance to actually sit down and talk."

Mai knew he was right. She sighed and nodded her head before turning to catch the rest of what the reporter was asking.

"-_What no one seems to know is where you went, what happened, or where your brother is now. Do you care to give some insight to that_?"

The man held out his mike to Naru and the rest of the crowd waited with bated breath for some sort of reply. It felt like an eternity before he opened his mouth to speak.

"_No comment_."

He turned away and the crowd erupted into talking, questions, and picture taking. Lin stepped in front of the two of them and as if on instinct Monk took up one side and John and Yasuhara took up the other while Ayako and Masako took up the end. The formation made up a sort of casual barrier around Naru and Mai that confused the girl.

"What's going on," she asked as she watched Lin start to part the crowd with the others help.

"We're going to the car," Naru replied calmly before giving her a light shove to get her moving forward.

Mai's eyes widened and she looked on as they started to make their way through the crowd, "Through all that!"

He merely nodded. She suddenly felt the need to gulp again-repeatedly. And so the journey through the sea began.

It went fairly well. As a matter of fact they were almost to the car before anything exciting happened.

A hand snaked through the gap behind Monk and grasped Mai's arm making her gasp in surprise and jerk back a bit. She whipped her head around to look at who grabbed her and saw a man. She instantly didn't like him. He was the very description of tall, dark, and handsome. His short cropped black hair was artfully gelled into place making it lightly frame a chiseled face and steal grey eyes. His grey suit was pristine with crisp lines and polished dress shoes. He was freshly shaved and had a smile that should have made anyone feel at ease. It didn't with Mai.

_"Ma'am,"_ he asked in English as he flashed a quick smile at her that for some reason made her shiver, "_I was wondering what your relationship with Professor Oliver Davis is_?"

The man had barely gotten the question out before a pale hand grabbed the strangers hand and pried it off as Monk pushed the man back toward the crowd.

"_We are not taking questions right now Anderson. It'll have to wait_," Mai heard Naru grind out next to her ear.

The man, Anderson as Naru had called him, held up his hands in surrender and took a step back, smile still in place, "_Sorry Doc. I didn't mean any harm. Just curious is all_."

Naru just grunted and pulled Mai the last few feet until they were finally free of the reporters. Mai turned back to where the guy had been but he was gone.

She turned back to the car, which she now realized was a van, and saw that almost everyone was in a seat. Naru was just waiting for her to get into her usual seat between him and Lin. She gladly did so, giving a sigh of relief when he shut the door which cut off all the noise from outside

There was a long moment of peaceful quiet until Mai's curiosity got the best of her.

"Who was that man?"

Naru glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "His name is Dæmon Anderson. He's the owner of one of the more successful newspapers in England. Most newspaper owners usually hire reporters but Anderson always liked to be in the action."

Mai hummed in thought, "Has he ever had a reputation of being a sleazy reporter?"

He turned to her fully now an eyebrow raised, "No. Why?"

She just shrugged, "I just don't feel right around him is all. It's probably nothing."

Naru watched her for another moment before turning to look back out the window just as they turned onto the highway and started for Whitechapel.

**_~R~_**

They pulled up to the Mayors house, more like mansion, just after five in the evening. Mai stared in awe as she tried to look at everything around her; a feat that was proving to be impossible. Thankfully there was no one in sight.

Just as Lin turned off the ignition the front doors opened and the mayor came rushing out to meet them and to show them to their rooms.

Naru had explained what had been going on as they drove.

So far three women had been found dead, brutally murdered in ways that many found hard to comprehend. All of them had been cut open and torn apart from the inside. Each body had been found in a different part of Whitechapel. One was missing an organ.

Each area that a girl had been found had begun to have problems. Screams, cries for help, ruined furniture, things being thrown.

The place that wasn't consistent with the haunting was the mayor's house. The place has no connection with the killings what so ever yet it was experiencing problems of its own. Things would go missing; maniacal laughter would echo throughout the house at random points in the night; the scent of blood would flow through the house for hours at a time but no one could ever find the source.

The thing that chilled the residents of Whitechapel most was that at midnight every night, not a second sooner or a second later, screams so chilling, so pain filled and so loud would sound through the entire town. It would last for a half hour and then suddenly stop as if someone had flipped a switch.

The first time the screams were heard the first girl was murdered.

So, as a result, they were going to be setting up base in one of the rooms in the mayor's house as well as stay as the mayor's guests. They would then figure out a way to keep an eye on the town of Whitechapel.

Naru opened his door first and got out to meet the mayor, Mai close behind. Or, she would have been if she hadn't stopped the second her feet hit the ground.

"Mai," John watched as she seemed to become sick and horrified all at once, "are you alright?

Everyone halted what they were doing to turn and watch the girl. She had put one hand to her ear as if to block out noises and the other to her nose then to her stomach then back to her nose.

"Naru," she cried faintly. He was making his way towards her instantly, "Make it stop."

"What is it Mai," he asked as he reached out a hand to steady her when she swayed, "Make what stop?"

She looked up at him with terror in her eyes, "Them. Make them stop. I don't want to hear anymore. Plea…"

She never managed to finish what she was saying. She swayed to the side suddenly once again and hollowly she heard everyone call her name.

She felt hands grab for her as she fell and then all went black.

* * *

**_Hey everyone. So sorry for the late update. All my fault. Hope you liked it._**

**_Update soon,_**

**_-Twilight_**

I must say I loved it personally! I'm glad twilight's back!

-mytruthaboutlife


End file.
